Robotics are used in many industries, such as manufacturing, industrial applications, medical applications, and the like. Soft robotics is a developing area of robotics that provides soft, conformal, and adaptive graspers and actuators to enable robots to interact with objects in a similar manner to a human. In particular, such robots are able to manipulate objects in the same manner as a human hand.
Traditionally, soft robotics have been employed in connection with robotic systems for grasping objects on an assembly line or in a warehouse. For example, if a part is on a shelf, a moving belt, or being moved from a shelf to a belt, an end effector may adapt to picking up the object from various directions, such as a “side pick” or a “top down pick.” This same grasper may also adapt to varying objects in each task, just as the human hand can.